Love Does Not Allow You to Make Plans
by Stuck-inside-my-dreams
Summary: Major spoilers from The Council of Mirrors. My take on what happened after, "Hello, Stinky". Based on the quote spoken by Sabrina later on in the book, "Love does not allow you to make plans."


MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE COUNCIL OF MIRRORS.

My take on what happened after, "Hello Stinky". Based on the what Sabrina says later on in the book, "Love doesn't allow us to make plans"

The marvelous Michael Buckley owns these wonderful characters! Not me!

* * *

Sabrina should have known. She should have known she didn't love Bradley the moment she knew she wouldn't grow old with him. And now that Puck was floating above her with a slight smirk on his face, she _definitely _knew.

"Hello, stinky."

Sabrina grinned in spite of herself. She immediately forced it into a scowl. What was did that boy—no, that man—think he was doing? She hadn't seen him for five freaking years and now suddenly here he was, crashing her wedding.

"What the hell are you doing here, Puck?" Sabrina said, narrowing her eyes and staring up into the face that had changed so much since the last time she had saw it, five years beforehand. He had matured, and his good looks had matured with him, making him more handsome then ever.

"You haven't changed much, Grimm. Still as clueless as ever," Puck observed. "I am here, as they say, to crash your wedding."

"And why, may I ask, are you doing that?" Sabrina asked. The two looked at each other—Sabrina, eyes narrowed, and Puck, nonchalantly. Both seemed completely oblivious the chaos below them. While the majority of Bradley's side of the church had either left the building, passed out, or were screaming, Sabrina's side was relatively calm, with the exception of Henry, who looked like he was about to burst with anger. Some of the Everafters were watching the two argue, and some ignoring it all together. Daphne was biting hard on her palm, and Mr. Canis quietly surveyed the scene before him. The minister, still believing that the fairy above him was an angel, kept crossing himself and whispering prayers.

"Because you can't honestly tell me that you really want to marry Snot Face over there," said Puck simply, pointing to Bradley.

"What! I—" Sabrina retorted, but Bradley cut her off.

"Brina, what's going on? Who's this? I thought we agreed to disguise all the Everafters?" Bradley said bewilderedly, his gaze flickering between Puck and Sabrina.

"Bradley, I'm sorry, I just—", but once again she was cut off, this time, by Puck.

"Love someone else? Admit it, Grimm. You don't love him. You would never love anyone who called you ''Brina'. What are you doing?" He gazed intently into her eyes, and Sabrina noticed that they were steadily getting darker.

Sabrina torn her eyes away from Puck and started glancing all around the room, looking at anything or anyone except Puck or Bradley. She fumbled around for words:

"No— STOP it Puck! You can't— can't just leave for five years and then come waltzing in—, Expecting everything to be the same—, Of course I love—, He's normal; he keeps me sane; I need him!" Sabrina yelled at Puck.

She sank to the ground in front of the alter, arms crossed, her wedding gown puffing out around her. Sabrina glared at Puck, and to her astonishment, he burst out laughing.

"Typical of you, Grimm. Always trying to choose the easy way out. 'He's normal; I need him!" Puck mocked. "You want someone who isn't a fairy or a talking animal. You want someone who's, 'normal'. You still haven't learned, Grimm, you still haven't learned that life isn't all easy or, as you say, 'normal'. You say you 'need' that Piggy over there, that he keeps you sane, but does he really? Is that really what you want? A life that is easy and has no adventure? Do you really not want the Grimm family's life? Do you really not want me?"

Sabrina's first impulse was to laugh at Puck's stupidity; to tell him that he knew the answer, of course she didn't want that life or him; that she didn't want any more adventure. Suddenly, a memory came to the forefront of her mind: Sitting on a dock at sunset with Daphne, Red, and Puck, as though there wasn't trouble in the world. At first, Sabrina thought that this only proved her point that she didn't want adventure. But then, she remembered the strange, lonely feeling she had that night. As though her life would get oddly dull and boring now that the tale of Ferryport Landing had come to a close. And then other memories started popping into her head: escaping from foster parents, falling off the Empire State Building, being dumped into a vat of goo, and trapping the Scarlet Hand behind the barrier.

Sabrina knew what she really wanted. She knew that it was _adventure _that kept her sane, not _normality. _Sabrina knew that _Puck _was the one that kept her sane, though he drove her insane at the same time. She knew that he was not only what she needed, but also what she wanted.

Looking up, Sabrina noticed that the church had suddenly become deadly silent. Most of the Everafters—except Baba Yaga, who was eating what looked suspiciously like frog eyes—were now staring at her, waiting for her to speak. The groom's guests were huddled in a corner looking confused and scared. Sabrina glanced over at Bradley, who was staring at her imploringly with hurt in his eyes. Finally, Sabrina's eyes landed on Puck. He was still floating in front of the enormous stained glass window, the colored light radiating through glinting off his blond curls. He had a smug little smile on his face and his arms crossed over his puffed out chest.

"I—", Began Sabrina, who was, for one of the fist times in her life, lost for words. "I—", she stood up, cleared her throat and looked the fairy straight in the eyes. "You obviously know me better than I know myself, Puck… I know you know what I want."

And then lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely. But these lips were very familiar; and not the ones Sabrina wanted. They were Bradley's. Before she could throw him off however, Bradley was shoved away and before Sabrina could register what was going on, a different set of lips were on her own; soft, warm, comforting ones. And Puck was kissing her as Bradley and Henry yelled and Daphne squealed. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other was in her hair. And Sabrina, sighing into the kiss, enclosed her arms around his neck.

When the couple resurfaced, Henry was storming out of the church, followed by Veronica, and most of Bradley's guests were gone.

"I knew you'd realized you made a stupid mistake sooner or later, Grimm," Puck said, smiling and putting his forehead against Sabrina's. "It was only a matter of time before your pea-sized brain started working. Plus, no one can resist me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Don't let it get to your head, Stinkface."

Sabrina and Puck finally broke apart when they heard a slight coughing from behind them. Looking around, they saw Bradley standing there, looking sad and lost.

"So, 'Brin—Sabrina. You really are choosing… Peter Pan over me? This is it?" Bradley asked accusingly.

Suddenly Daphne's voice was heard from the audience, "Bradley! Don't call him—"

"PETER PAN?" Puck's voice thundered, cutting out Daphne, "I am not that stupid little boy! How can you not see that I'm about ten years older than him now? I am a King! The King of this city that you are standing in right now!"

Puck then morphed into an elephant, and, despite Sabrina and Daphne's protests, scooped up Bradley, and stomped over to the double doors of the church. Smashing the doors open, he threw the screaming man out and came back into inside, transforming back into a man.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Puck. He didn't do anything wrong," Sabrina said, approaching him.

"Nothing wrong?" said Puck incredulously, "In case you didn't notice, Grimm, he was going to marry you."

Ignoring his last comment, Sabrina continued, "So… what's next? Obviously, I'm not getting married."

"No, you're not," said Puck, grinning. "And I don't know. I'm sort of hungry. How about you go change out of that dress and then we go get something to eat."

When Sabrina came back ten minutes later, Veronica, Jake, and Daphne were talking to Puck while Henry just sat and seethed at him. As soon as Puck saw her approaching, he flew over to her, picked her up around the waist and flew her to the top of the church.

"I can't believe you almost got married, Grimm," Puck whispered into her ear.

"And I can't believe you crashed my wedding, Fairy Boy," Sabrina whispered back, and suddenly, she slapped him in the face, "And that's for kissing me in front of 200 people," she said as Puck spluttered. Then Sabrina kissed the fairy king for the second time that day, threading her fingers into his hair.

"You knew you loved me the second I appeared, didn't you, Grimm? Well, I guess I can't help the fact that I am wildly irresistible," Puck said smugly. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Marshmallow and your Dad both look like they're going to explode— for different reasons."

As they flew towards the door, Sabrina murmured softly, "I did, you know, know the second you came in," Puck didn't say anything, just smiled. And as the couple left the church for good, Sabrina swore she could hear Daphne gleefully exclaiming, "I'm going to start planning the wedding!"

* * *

This is my first attempt at actually writing and publishing a fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please review!


End file.
